


The Modern Gentlewoman

by melroihag



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chivalry, Confessions, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Second Date, at a Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Beca and Chloe are on a second date at a bar, and it's here where Beca realises the power Chloe already has over.





	The Modern Gentlewoman

“What?” Chloe smirked as she leant closer to the brunette beauty stood before her, stirring the straw in her glass, before locking heavy-lidded and lust-filled eyes with her.

“You’re not telling me that you’ve never had a one night stand?” she asked almost in disbelief, and giggled that adorable little laugh of hers, revealing that magical glint in those bright blue eyes.

Beca narrowed her eyes at her slightly and debated on whether or not to tell her the absolute truth, and as she went to war with herself in her mind, she watched as the redhead, tilted her head ever-so-slightly. Chloe’s silent but curious gaze boring into hers.

“Of course I have… but that was when I was young and stupid.” she tried to laugh it off, her gaze falling to the napkin beside her glass on the table.

Chloe’s hand gently placed atop hers, to stop it from fidgeting nervously. Beca glanced back up to find an amused sparkle in those captivating blue eyes.

“What?” she cocked an eyebrow and bit her lip to stop from smiling.

“You’re only 22. ‘Young and stupid’? I’m not buying it.” Chloe squeezed Beca’s hand gently and noticed the sharp intake of breath the brunette took.

“I guess… it sounds so stupid.” Beca huffed a laugh and tucked her hair behind her ear with her free hand. She wasn’t used to opening up to people, let alone ridiculously attractive women who she’d only been on a total number of two dates.

“I like stupid.” Chloe poked Beca’s forearm and smiled.

Upon seeing that smile, Beca was hopeless to resist speaking what was on her mind. It was as if Chloe was the key to Beca’s lock. She could make the brunette tell her anything she wanted, if she so desired.

“I guess I just… I think that finding someone worth waking up to is better than finding someone to sleep with.” the brunette’s face flushed. The words she’d just spoken aloud had only recently become true, when Beca had met Chloe.

Chloe sat speechless for a moment, her gaze searching Beca’s intently.

“Lame, I know.” the brunette shook her head and knocked back the rest of her drink. Chloe found the blush colouring Beca’s cheeks, and the fact the brunette was looking everywhere but at her, incredibly endearing.

The thought of how chivalry has perhaps not died after all, popped into Chloe’s head. Her heart aching slightly as she watched Beca mentally berate herself, for what she can only assume is due to the honest answer she’d given to Chloe’s question. Absentmindedly, the redhead reached out with both hands to take Beca’s.

“Y’know what?” she asked, interlacing their fingers over the table. She waited for Beca to look up but she didn’t, so she continued.

“That sounds so much more appealing than a one night stand, anyway.” she smiled and dipped her head to look into stormy blue eyes.

Beca nodded slowly as Chloe’s comment sunk in, a small shy smile curved her lips.  
The small smile from her was like a shot of adrenaline through Chloe’s veins. Her smile spread to a shit-eating grin as she slipped off of her stool and rounded the table.

Beca’s heart began to race as Chloe got closer. She turned slightly so Chloe could wrap her arms around her.  
“Thank you… for being honest with me.” the redhead whispered as she hugged Beca tightly.

“Yeah, well.. the most beautiful things to me are honest.” the words slipped from Beca before she stop them.

Chloe pulled back and smiled almost shyly at the woman in her arms. Her words making her feel all warm and fuzzy.

After a minute or so, Chloe’s smile grew and Beca couldn’t help but laugh.  
“What?” the tiny brunette asked, her eyes flickering to Chloe’s hand still on her shoulder.

A melodic hum sounded from the redhead as she sighed happily.

“I think you may just be the new poster child for the modern gentlewoman.” Chloe teased lightly as she played with the ends of Beca’s hair.

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious.” Beca smiled and rolled her eyes.

“And for the record… I couldn’t think of a better way to wake up, than for this face to be the first thing I see.” Chloe said quietly, as the tip of her index finger trailed lightly from the brunette’s temple, to her chin. Her eyes followed as light goosebumps left in the wake of her touch.

Chloe’s thumb then caressed Beca’s bottom lip, and she closed her eyes for just a moment, as if memorising the exact moment. She could feel Beca’s laboured breathing on the pad of her thumb and the reality of just how close she was to the brunette, caused her to blink her eyes open and take a step back.

“I’m gonna go get another drink. You want one?” Chloe asked, her gaze shifting from the ground beneath her feet then towards the bar.

Beca cleared her throat to make sure that not even the tiniest bit of disappointment she felt, would creep into her voice.

“Erm, sure.” Beca replied and watched as Chloe wandered towards the bar, through the crowd and out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think?


End file.
